


go domhain i do bhrionglóidí

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Het, F/F, Introspection, Irish Language, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Uaireanta, ar a ndícheall Phillip a shábháil, tá aisling ag Mulan.





	go domhain i do bhrionglóidí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [deep in your dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407356) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Is minic gur mian le Mulan go mbeadh sí leithleach. Nó ar a laghad leithleach le go mbeidh a fhios ag Aurora cad a bhí sí ag brionglóidiú - ceart go leor, b'fhéidir nach díreach cad a bhí sí ag aisling. Ní féidir léi imeachtaí a brionglóidí a insint do Aurora, ach is fonn léi ar a laghad go bhféadfadh sí insint do Aurora faoi na mothúcháin a bhaineann leis an aisling. Na mothúcháin sa bhrionglóid. Na mothúcháin ba _chúis_ leis an aisling.  
  
Tá an aisling mar an gcéanna i gcónaí. De bharr a ghrá don bhanphrionsa stuama, cineálta, álainn nach mbeidh grá aici di ar ais ...  
  
Ach amháin sa bhrionglóid.

  
Sa bhrionglóid, níl aon rud le Phillip ach a bheith ina bhás do Aurora, nó uaireanta bíonn sé fiú in áit Mhulan. Tá a fhios ag Mulan go bhfuil sé mícheart a seasamh ar dhuine a ghuí - tá níos mó ná aon chréacht a d’fhéadfadh sí a thuilleamh riamh i gcogadh mar gheall ar an mothú ar a grá gan choinne - ach ní féidir léi cabhrú léi. Tarlaíonn sé díreach. Agus ní rialaíonn Mulan a aisling, is cuma cé mhéad uair a aislingíonn sí í.

Tosaíonn sé mar an gcéanna \- is iad Mulan agus Aurora na cinn atá ag gafa agus ní i Aurora agus i Phillip a bhíonn siad i ngrá leo. Tá siad sásta, leathcheann gáirí, mar a bhí Aurora agus Phillip uair amháin, agus tá rudaí go maith ar feadh tamaill. Ach ansin amas Maleficent iad, agus codlaíonn Aurora - an seanscéal céanna, ach in ionad Phillip ag earcú agus ag déanamh cairde le Mulan chun a dálta a shábháil, tá sé an bealach eile timpeall.  


Tá sé ar fad ar ais.  
  
Bhuel ... ach amháin don chuid faoin Taise. I mbrionglóid Mhulan, tá sí féin agus Aurora sona le chéile - agus ligfidh Mulan aon ollphéist idir an bheirt acu. Sea, b'fhéidir go bhfuil grá íobairt, ach ina aisling, ní fhágann sí taobh Aurora riamh. B'fhéidir go bhfuil sé ar fad ag smaoineamh go fonnmhar, ach is aisling é, tar éis an tsaoil.

Fós féin, ní féidir le Mulan insint do Aurora faoi na mothúcháin seo, ná a aisling. Ar a laghad ní anois, ní lá atá inniu ann, ní ar an iarracht seo. B'fhéidir lá amháin, beidh sí in ann an fhírinne a insint do Aurora. Ach anois, mar a fhéachann sí ar chodladh na banphrionsa, agus cuid de ghruaig Aurora á scuabadh go réidh aici óna héadan, fanfaidh a mothúcháin faoi rún.


End file.
